


Trap

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 恶魔闪闪X驱魔人刷子





	Trap

　　“醒来吧，魔鬼。”  
　　  
　　他睁开眼睛。视线首先捕捉到的，是站在牢笼外面的青年；仍然穿着一尘不染的黑色长袍，身姿挺拔，胸前的银色十字架在火把昏黄的光线下闪烁着微光。那双金色的眼睛冷漠地注视着他，令他不禁弯起了嘴角——他见过这双眼睛所展露的很多种神情，早晚也要把它们满盈情欲的一刻收入囊中。  
　　看到他现在竟然还笑得出来，迪尔姆德不禁皱了皱眉毛。他忽视掉随着见到这个恶魔时起就一直缠绕心头的不好预感，开口提醒道：“你应该看清楚自己所处的境地，吉尔伽美什。”  
　　恶魔这才开始观察着自己的周围，环视着古老的石墙和面前已经氧化发黑的银质牢栏，低头看着脚下将他困在此地、发着微弱光芒的魔法阵；然后他重新抬起头来，看着迪尔姆德身后的地下室，和隐在阴影中的楼梯。  
　　他闭上眼睛，深嗅空气。  
　　“圣烛，圣血，百合的香味，还有祝福的歌声。我是在‘圣十字殿堂’——你们驱魔师的总部里。”  
　　“没错。”迪尔姆德说，“不要再进行无意义的对话了。你明白你影响不了我，而我知道你的真名。现在回答我的问题，为什么你会出现在现世，这一年来频繁的恶魔活动究竟是有什么阴谋？”  
　　“为什么要问我？我想你那些肮脏的同伙应该拷问过不少恶魔，在他们身上烙上印记，把银滴进他们的喉咙和眼睛。为什么你会觉得我并不像他们一样一无所知，花费这么大的力气把我关进这里？”  
　　“因为你是个高等恶魔，”迪尔姆德说，他已经不想再和这个魔鬼多说废话：“我以主的名义命令你，吉尔伽美什，说出你们的阴谋！”  
　　“没有阴谋。”吉尔伽美什回答。“只是周期到了；人类恶行的累积已经超出了界限，再次将恶魔们从地底吸引到了这里。”  
　　在囚笼的阴影之中，他那双有着猫一般竖直瞳孔的红色眼睛熠熠发光；他向前走了一步，离开法阵中央，来到火把最边缘的光亮之下，踩在那些繁杂的咒文之上，贴近了栏杆。迪尔姆德不禁后退了一步。  
　　“你对我的回答并不感到惊讶，是吧？只不过把过错都怪罪到我们身上比较轻松。你们总是说是我们引诱人们犯罪，是我们无形的手握着人们的手，将刀子刺进他人的身体，是我们把淫欲灌输进人们的脑海，迫使他们失去理智，强奸妇女，是我们在人们耳边低语，挑唆起争斗和战争。但是你真正看到几个恶魔做了这些？在你每一次追捕我时，我在做什么？”看着迪尔姆德眉间越来越深的纵纹，吉尔伽美什笑了起来：“我不过是在人间游玩，欣赏着人类的荒唐之举罢了。根本不需要我做什么，你们人类已经做得够多了。”  
　　“别试图影响我，魔鬼。”迪尔姆德毫不动摇地回答：“我说过我不会受你的影响。”  
　　“啊。没错。因为你最为坚定的部分，不只是你的信仰，还有你相信不管这世间多么肮脏，也总有光亮存在的信念。”  
　　吉尔伽美什伸出两手握住了栏杆。  
　　“有一件事你是对的：我是个高等恶魔。但你似乎还是错估了我的等级。”  
　　牢笼的栏杆在他的手下发出悲鸣，迪尔姆德惊恐地看着他似乎不费吹灰之力地将栏杆向两边拉弯出一个缺口；对恶魔来说银如同毒药，他手掌的皮肤正嘶嘶作响，冒着白烟，但他根本毫不在意。当他一只脚离开地上明显失去效用的魔法阵、跨出囚笼时，迪尔姆德才想起要制止他，他以多年训练而得的敏捷和冷静拔出腰带两侧的手枪，双手向吉尔伽美什开火——而子弹无一发命中。他根本没有看清发生了什么，吉尔伽美什站在他的面前向他摊开手掌，二十四发银弹落在地上，而恶魔手心中的灼伤痕迹正在迅速地愈合。  
　　当他真正明白过来落进陷阱的不是恶魔而是自己时，一切都已经晚了。墙上的火把在他的身后一一爆开，火苗蹿上本不该燃烧的墙壁，将地下室映得通亮；在他们上方的礼拜堂中，圣烛与百合的甜香已经被烈焰吞噬一切的刺鼻气味所取代，祈祷的圣诗变为了凄厉的悲鸣与嚎叫。迪尔姆德抽出篆刻着咒文的匕首，却被凭空而来的几道锁链束缚住双臂，将他紧紧捆住。  
　　“当你设下陷阱将我困住，而不是立刻杀了我时，我就知道，你必定会带我来到你们的总部。你相信唯有这里，唯有这些被祝福过的墙壁和刻有神喻的牢笼才能困得住我，所以我干脆将计就计，让你把我带进你们的心脏。”  
　　“我不会放过你，”迪尔姆德死死盯着眼前的恶魔，他的声音不大，却满溢着愤怒和仇恨：“哪怕你逃回地狱去，我也要追着你，我一定会杀了你！”  
　　看这双眼睛啊，吉尔伽美什在心中感叹着，温和的金色糅进了疯狂，如同醇美的蜂蜜掺入了毒药。对恶魔来说，这才是极致的美丽。  
　　“因为你的过错而使十字殿堂的驱魔师全部葬身火海，这种感觉怎么样？”他恶意地笑着，凑近迪尔姆德的耳边，用蛊惑的嗓音柔声细语：“愤怒吧。憎恨吧。疯狂吧。而这一次我会放过你，让你的余生在痛苦中煎熬——”  
　　恶魔的低语随着他的身影消失了，赤色火光拥挤在迪尔姆德的眼前，下一瞬间，迪尔姆德就被抛在了殿堂外的草地上。他的膝盖压着柔软的青草，初夏的熏风拂去了他皮肤上火焰留下的温度，他看着他曾经的归属在眼前熊熊燃烧，火光映红了黎明将至的天空，恶魔的笑声消散在炽热的空气之中。  
　　  
　　“——你会追逐着我，被仇恨慢慢侵蚀，早晚有一天，你会堕落到我的身边。”

END


End file.
